Waltz
by KNO
Summary: One-shot. Neji and TenTen learn to waltz. Neji/TenTen pairing.


_Owe this one-shot to the movie_ Take The Lead_. Also, I'm starting to feel the beginnings of writer's block coming about. Not good. So I wrote this to try and keep it at bay._

_Basically, Neji and TenTen learn to waltz._

_More Neji/TenTen pairing._

_Also, owe most of the ending to _The Breakfast Club _movie, that got me through the ending, and gave me an idea also._

_And another thing, I do not know how to waltz. In fact, I've never waltzed. I basically hoped to heck what I wrote is as accurate as possible. 'Cause I stole like, everything from what I learned in _Take The Lead_. Sorry._

**Disclaimer:** The brilliant mind of Masashi Kishimoto created this. So he owns it. Unfortunately.

* * *

**Song:** Adagio cantabile - Ludwig Van Beethoven

* * *

Waltz.

"_Please_, Neji?" begged TenTen on the verge of getting on her hands and knees.

Neji sighed, disgruntled. He was going to give in to her, he knew it.

"Do you even know what you're asking me?" inquired Neji. TenTen sometimes had a habit of getting caught up in the moment of something, and then wanting to try it. Without considering the consequences. Sometimes, Neji thought TenTen had picked some of these qualities from Lee.

"Of course I do," she answered impatiently.

"Do you really?"

"Yes," TenTen replied, her irritation seeping through her words.

There was a long pause, Neji staring at TenTen with his pale Hyuga eyes.

"Fine," he finally agreed.

"Thank you!" exclaimed TenTen, hugging Neji quickly before wandering off.

Neji rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Waltzing is not easy," were the first words their instructor told them.

Neji had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

TenTen had arranged for she and Neji to take lessons. They had been standing in the correct position for an hour now. Neji getting more irritated by the second. TenTen was drinking it up.

"Neji, this is so exciting!" she whispered to him.

"Sure it is," he muttered.

TenTen sent him a death glare that read, Shut up now while you still can.

Neji obliged.

"Alright! Let's start!" exclaimed the instructor. She stepped toward Neji and TenTen. She looked at Neji.

"The male leads. Begin on the right foot. Start forward twice, and across." She turned to TenTen. "The woman follows. Step back on your right foot, moving back twice, and then across."

There was a pause as TenTen examined she and Neji's feet.

"And then rotate. Try it," ordered the instructor, watching her two students carefully.

Their first try was predictably a disaster. Neji moved too fast, TenTen too slow. Neji accidentally stepped on TenTen's toes, and she hit him hard on the arm as retaliation.

Neji narrowed his eyes, and the two engaged in a short glaring match before the instructor made them try again.

Thirty minutes later, both TenTen and Neji's feet were throbbing. The instructor was more than frustrated, having to show them over and over the right way to do it.

"Slow, slow!" she cried.

Neji rolled his eyes. How stupid. But he did as he was told.

Finally, finally, they accomplished a very sloppy and unpolished waltz. The instructor was very pleased, and put on some music for the two, encouraging them to continue.

They didn't notice she had left until the end of one of the song.

"Should we keep dancing?" Neji asked TenTen, who was looking around for their teacher.

"I don't know. . . ," she said, unsure.

She looked up at Neji.

"Yes," she concluded.

Neji nodded, and stepped forward as the beginning notes of a new song began to play.

They directed each other around the floor, not saying much, focusing on the music and their dance.

"This is nice," TenTen finally said, glancing up at Neji.

He nodded briefly before turning his gaze to her.

"I can't believe you wanted to learn to waltz," Neji said.

TenTen half-shrugged.

"It was just an idea."

"It was a good one," Neji assured her quietly.

TenTen nodded, almost absently tightening her grip on his hand. Neji subconsciously pulled her closer.

"Neji! TenTen!" came a loud voice down a hall.

Neji and TenTen leapt apart; Neji going over to turn the music off.

Lee came into the room, looking exasperated.

"I've been looking everywhere for you two! The Fifth Hokage gave us a mission!"

Neji nodded, and Lee exited, sure that his teammates would follow. TenTen turned to Neji and shrugged, not even trying to disguise her disappointment.

Neji smiled a little, leading TenTen out of the room. He wasn't aware of who had made the first move, but he just knew their hands were now somewhat entwined. Neji smirked as TenTen's forefinger grazed his palm. So, she had made the first move after all.

TenTen grinned. Neji had _so_ moved first.

But TenTen didn't mind. He had grasped for her hand, that was the important thing.

They both smirked, not realizing they were doing the same.

Neji squeezed TenTen's hand.

* * *

_Now review, if you please. :D_


End file.
